


Here

by BlueandBrownEyes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Day 2, Drabble, F/M, Fjorester, Fjorester Week, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandBrownEyes/pseuds/BlueandBrownEyes
Summary: Day 2 (Touch) for Fjorester Week





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Fjorester Week but then I forgot to post it

“Ouch!” Fjord hisses as Jester presses the cloth against his wound. “That hurts!”

  
“Well where doesn’t it hurt!” Jester snaps.

  
They were out of spells, out of healing potions, and stuck in a room that could barely fit a bed. It didn’t help that they were both exhausted and she couldn’t even remember the last time they both slept the whole night through. They were on the run from the empire and Fjord’s nightmares were getting even worse. Every time she tried to ask him about his dreams he would change the subject or they would get distracted. So honestly, she’s surprised it took her this long to finally crack.

  
“Here,” Fjord bends his arm and points to his elbow. Jester stares at him and squints her eyes before leaning in and pressing her lips against his elbow. She sees Fjord’s confusion when she pulls back and holds her breath while she waits for his reaction.

  
“Here.” After a few moments he points to his forehead and so Jester leans in again and kisses his forehead. She can feel her anger change into something else as her lips brush his skin. She doesn’t know how to describe it but it’s just as intense. She pulls back and looks at him, waiting for his next response.

  
“This isn’t too bad,” he mumbles as he points near the inner corner of his eye. She kisses the spot he points to but doesn’t pull away this time. She’s finding it harder to breathe and her skin feels like its burning. They simply stare at each other as Fjord slowly brings his finger to his lips. Before he can even say anything, Jester puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him as hard as she can. She feels him sigh against her mouth and he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. The room suddenly feels too big as Jester tries to get even closer. She moans against his mouth and she thinks she might fall apart at the seams.

  
“Fjord,” she whispers as he pulls away, hoping that he’ll finally say something, anything to her. But as she opens her eyes she finds him passed out on the bed, snoring. If they weren’t in this scenario, she would almost say he looked peaceful. _Almost_.  
“We never seem to get a break, do we?” she sighs before crawling under the covers and falling asleep next to him.


End file.
